Kolme Korttia
by Red-L-Tea-Kink
Summary: De l'alcool, une tempête, un chat... Voilà comment Killer se retrouve sur le bateau d'Hawkins pour une nuit. Problème, il n'a aucune envie de dormir, et trouve le capitaine très charmant. Le destin, vous y croyez ? Yaoi Killer/Hawkins !LEMON!


Kolme Korttia

Disclaimer : E. Oda et… Enfin… Bref, l'image est loin d'être de moi, mais le lien du pivix de l'auteur était sur mon ordi qui a planté. Dès que je la retrouve, je le met.

Notes:

Kolme Korttia veut dire « trois cartes » en finnois. Si j'ai pris ce titre dans cette langue alors que je trouvais que ça sonnait pas vraiment bien… J'ai rien pour ma défense :D

Je n'abandonne pas mon projet top secret sur une chanson d'Owl City '3' (je l'ai d'ailleurs bien entamé), mais voilà, le yaoi c'est plus tentant.

Étant donné que je suis adepte de couples rares et farfelus, je vous présente aujourd'hui ce cher Killer et Basil Hawkins, l'idée me vient de fanarts que je trouve absolument craquants. Ce pairing m'a tout de suite plu.

Sachez que j'ai dû étudier TOUTES les cartes de tarot pour définir le tirage d'Hawkins. OUAI.

J'ai beaucoup hésité sur qui serait l'uke et le seme. C'est quand j'ai trouvé le pivix de l'auteur de ces merveilleux fanarts, et une image en particulier... Disons intéressante, que j'ai décidé de la position ~

Dernière précision, j'écris en écoutant Owl City. Merci Adam, ta voix et tes chansons sont parfaites, ça m'inspire.

"Les effets des paillettes sur le cerveau" - Ga'hoole.

Il me semble que le chat de l'équipage d'Hawkins s'appelle Tama, mais faute de preuves, je ne met rien. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien écrire quelque chose sur lui.

Note importante : Cet OS est inspiré directement du destin. Je ne peux pas dire si je crois à ces histoires ou non, je ne le sais pas moi même. Disons que cela me sert d'excuse pour pas mal de choses ces derniers temps : "c'était ton destin, héhé".

Chronologie : Peu avant Shabondy, l'équipage d'Hawkins et celui de Kidd arrivent sur une île estivale. Basil s'attarde dans une librairie, pendant que son équipage visite la ville. Killer, lui, était chargé de s'occuper des provisions type alcool (Kidd ne veut pas s'attarder et l'équipage s'est réparti les achats).

**XxXxXxXx**

Le capitaine aux longs cheveux lisses sortit enfin de la librairie. Il avait fini par dénicher quelques livres intéressants parlant de magie, de destin et de sorts vaudou. La clochette de la porte tinta pour signaler qu'il s'en allait, et il descendit du palier. Respirant l'air lourd des soirs d'étés, il se demanda où était son équipage. La ville était très belle, mais il décida de s'éloigner de la population, et de rentrer à son navire. Il s'attarda un instant, regardant les passants, puis pris le chemin qui menait au port. Il s'intéressa la couverture bleue de l'ouvrage s'intitulant « Malédictions et autres présages, savoir en tirer profit », puis, tout en marchant, l'ouvrit et lu dans sa tête l'intitulé. À l'évidence, les informations contenues dans cet écrit étaient très sérieuses. L'avant-propos, bien écrit et signé de la main d'un professionnel, laissait entrevoir la suite qui n'en serait que meilleure. Hawkins s'en réjouit, fier d'avoir de si bons goûts en terme de lecture. Il tourna la page, commençant à déguster les premiers caractères de la méthode de cette brochure.

Killer n'en pouvait plus. Oui, il était musclé, et le poids ne lui faisait pas peur, mais les quantités d'alcool exigées par Kidd dépassaient ses capacités physiques. Trop, c'était trop. Entre les deux tonneaux qui occupaient ses bras, et les grand sac retenus par un quelconque miracle au bout ses mains, sans compter ce qu'il avait sur le dos... Il regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir voulu de l'aide proposée par Heat. Amèrement et douloureusement. Et le pire, c'est qu'il était loin d'avoir fini. Il devait en être à son septième aller retour, et il y en avait encore bien trois à faire. Il se jura d'expliquer à Kidd que l'alcool était mauvais pour la santé, même très mauvais, et puis que cela le tuerait. Il le convaincrait. Jamais, plus jamais il ne refera cette corvée insoutenable. Il décida de s'arrêter sur un banc, qui se situait à peu près à la moitié du chemin. S'affalant sur celui-ci, il renversa sa tête masquée vers le ciel. Ah, les oiseaux... Quels chanceux... Libres de voler comme bons leur semble, sans rhum à transporter... Killer voulu tous les tuer d'un coup. Il se retourna vers la rue, regardant les civils - aussi heureux que ces volatiles de malheur - finir tranquillement leur paisibles journée. C'est alors qu'il le vit passer, lui, un capitaine pirate qu'il connaissait un peu par son avis de recherche. Grand, blond, des triangles noirs au-dessus de ses yeux, plongé dans la lecture d'un bouquin bleu. Il était beau. En plus, il savait marcher droit en lisant.

C'est alors que le destin (enfin, c'est plutôt moi qui en ai décidé comme ça) fit tomber l'un des autres livres que Hawkins tenait. Et il ne s'en rendit pas compte, trop absorbé par les phrases plus qu'intellectuelles du chapitre sur les effets des paillettes sur le cerveau. Killer, prêt à tout pour perdre du temps dans son horrible besogne, se leva et courut le chercher. Une fois en main, il s'approcha de son propriétaire qui marchait toujours.

« -Hé. Vous avez perdu ça. »

L'interpellé se tourna calmement.

« -Oh, merci. Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé pour cela. »

Il repris l'ouvrage, toujours aussi paisiblement.

« -Vous avez vraiment une façon étrange de parler. Basil Hawkins, c'est ça ? »

Le capitaine releva la tête, se montrant un minimum intéressé.

« -Et bien, oui.

-Je suis Killer. L'équipage de Kidd, ça vous parle ?

-Oui, j'en ai déjà entendu parler. »

Il devint tout à coup méfiant. Les _Kidd's pirates _étaient connus pour leurs actes sanguinaires et cruels. Percevant la tension, le massacreur sembla quelque peu gêné.

« -Euh, je suis juste là pour de l'alcool, hein... »

Il désigna du doigt le banc et les sacs à côté.

« -Je vois. Et bien, les aléas de la vie nous on fait nous rencontrer. Je suis enchanté de ces quelques instants, mais je vais devoir vous laisser. »

Killer fût pour la deuxième fois surpris de cette manière noble d'utiliser les mots. Lui, il était loin d'y arriver.

« -De... De même... »

Il rajusta son masque et repartit à contre cœur vers les litres d'alcools qui attendaient de trouver une place dans la cabine de son capitaine.

OxOxO

Killer allait enfin pouvoir rentrer. La nuit était tombée, et il ne lui restait plus qu'un voyage à faire. Il transpirait et il savait déjà que ce dernier aller-retour serait le plus dur. Cela le démotivait encore plus. Au moins, il ne portait rien à l'aller. L'air était lourd et tendu, avec de gros nuages. Si il ne se dépêchait pas, il allait se prendre l'averse qui s'annonçait loin d'être gentille. Il soupira un bon coup, et repartis vers le marchand qui depuis le début d'après-midi avait dû faire fortune. Kidd avait ordonné à son second de ne pas le tuer. Il s'était demandé si son capitaine n'avait pas de la fièvre, mais s'était contenté de faire oui de la tête. Qui oserait contredire Eustass « Captain » Kidd, hein ? Le navire se trouvait exactement à l'opposé de ce fichu vendeur, ce qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Des fois, il se demandait si l'équipage ne le faisait pas exprès. Ils auraient tout de même pu déplacer le bateau... Quelle bande d'abrutis!

OxOxO

La ville s'était vidée. Killer marchait encore, alors que les premières gouttes de pluies tombaient sur lui. Il maudit les orages d'été. Les gouttes s'intensifièrent aussitôt. Il se maudit d'avoir maudit les orages d'été. En un instant, la pluie se transforma en un rideau épais et déferlent. Les éclairs éclatèrent et le brouillard s'empara de l'île. Il se mit à courir, pour s'abriter sous le premier porche qui se présentait à lui. Mais il dût faire bien deux cent mètres avant d'en trouver un. La brume n'arrangeait rien... Trempé, il remarqua la plaque qui se tenait à côté de lui : « Rue du Soleil chantant ». De un, il ne voyait pas vraiment le rapport en ce moment, et de deux, il s'était perdu. Il n'était jamais passé par là avant. Il douta un instant de l'île qui commençait sérieusement à l'énerver, puis du temps, puis de lui. Il ne devait pas être loin... Contre sa volonté, il reprit sa course.

Basil Hawkins observait le ciel par la fenêtre de sa cabine. De nombreux cumulonimbus sombres cachaient la pureté bleue qui régnait quelques heures auparavant. Il s'assit sur une chaise rouge, et, face à la table, posa son paquet de cartes. Machinalement, il les mélangea. Il en tira trois, puis les retourna.

L'amoureux, symbole de choix, d'amour, et de désirs.

Le Diable, arcane pouvant être très bonne ou très mauvaise. Désirs charnels et réalisation des fantasmes ou, au contraire, mensonges, perversion et sexualité malsaine.

Le Soleil, synonyme de bonheur pur et parfait.

Le magicien se décomposa. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait donc ?...

Killer était trempé, ses habits lui collaient et ses cheveux aussi. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une machine à laver, courant dans tous les sens sans savoir où se trouvait le navire de son équipage. Il avait abandonné l'idée d'aller chercher l'alcool, là, c'était trop. Mais avec ce brouillard, il était complètement perdu et ne pouvait pas dire si il était près où loin du port. Fichue soirée... Il arriva finalement près de la mer. Il était heureux, il n'aurait qu'à suivre la côte pour arriver enfin. Il aperçu un bateau, qui avait l'air plutôt accueillant. Le typhon redoubla d'intensité. Il hésita quelques instants, puis fini par s'approcher. Dans un hublot, il vit une énorme tête de chat lui faire un grand sourire. Le chat question lui fit signe de rentrer, puis disparu. Peu importe si c'était un équipage animal, il n'en pouvait plus. L'île était grande et il attendrait que le temps se calme pour retourner auprès de son équipage. Et puis, si il y avait un quelconque problème à bord, il n'aurait qu'à tous les tuer. Après tout, ce n'étais pas pour rien qu'il était surnommé « le massacreur ».

OxOxO

Il faisait chaud à l'intérieur, c'était vraiment agréable. Killer attendait en compagnie de ce mystérieux matou qui semblait tout droit sorti d'un conte de fée. Il avait appelé quelqu'un pour aller chercher le capitaine du bateau. Il se demandait si ce n'était pas Hawkins, après tout. Cet homme aussi semblait venir d'une histoire fantaisiste. À mi-chemin entre le sorcier et le prince charmant, disons...

C'est en effet lui qui entra dans la petite pièce décorée. Toujours aussi impassible, il dit d'un ton calme :

« -Et bien, qu'elle heureuse surprise. Vous avez de la chance.

-Vous pouvez me tutoyer...

-Dans ce cas, fait de même. »

Le magicien s'approcha, et regarda l'extérieur d'un air pensif.

« -Vu le temps, tu restera ici cette nuit. Il devrait faire plus beau demain.

-Mais Kidd va...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, le coupa-t-il. C'était ton destin. Tu pourra l'appeler.

-… Merci. »

L'homme masqué baissa la tête.

« -Pour ce qui est de tes habits, je t'en prêterai. Et, si tu as envie de prendre une douche, j'ai une salle d'eau. »

Le chat se figea. Il n'était déjà pas habituel que son capitaine accepte un visiteur une nuit, mais alors les taux de probabilité qu'il lui accorde une douche dans sa salle d'eau personnelle... Ce n'était même pas imaginable.

OxOxO

L'eau lui coulait sur sa peau nue. Mais au moins, ce n'était pas de la pluie. Une eau chaude et agréable, caressant chacun de ses muscles. Relevant la tête vers la pomme, Killer ouvrit la bouche légèrement pour en boire un peu, à la manière des enfants. Il était heureux d'avoir retrouver Hawkins ici. Il venait d'appeler Kidd, celui avec accepter son absence forcée sans trop broncher. Décidément, il devait être dans un très bon jour. Il attrapa maladroitement le savon, qui rebondis sur le minuscule rebord de la douche et finit pas tomber sur le carrelage clair. Il remonta un peu sa frange, maugréant contre sa chance le quittant. Puis, il se pencha en profitant du mur entourant la cabine pour se cacher si quelqu'un entrait à l'improviste. Rattrapant rapidement le petit galet, il retourna à ses occupations. Il coupa l'eau, et, au bout, de quelques minutes, était complètement recouvert de mousse légère.

On frappa à la porte.

« -Je suis venu pour tes habits. C'est bon ?

-Oui, tu peux rentrer. »

Killer se plaqua au fond de la douche italienne, gêné de sa nudité, mais également de son visage -pourtant vraiment beau- qu'il prenait soin à cacher. Basil déposa rapidement les vêtements et repartit en courant d'air.

« -Ah, et... Dès que tu aura fini, viens dans ma cabine. Un invité se traite avec honneur, tu mangeras avec moi. Oh, un dernière chose. S'il-te-plaît, ne met pas ton masque. Je préfère voir la personne à qui je parle. Mais, je le laisse, si vraiment tu ne veux pas me montrer ton visage. »

Il partit. Un frisson parcouru Killer. Ne pas mettre son masque ?

Il tourna le robinet et profita de ses derniers instants sous la douche, pesant le pour et le contre. Si il ne le mettais pas, il perdrait... Qu'est-ce qu'il perdrait au juste ? Cacher sa tête était juste une habitude. Et en se découvrant exceptionnellement, il ferait sûrement plaisir à son hôte. Peut-être étais-ce une façon de le remercier pour son accueil ?...

OxOxO

Il se sécha, regardant la petite pile de vêtements parfaitement pliés. Il enfila la chemise blanche, le boxer - Basil avait vraiment pensé à tout - et le pantalon marron un peu délavé que son hôte lui avait déposé. Il enfila les chaussures noires aussi simples qu'élégantes qu'il lui avait amené et porta son regard sur son masque. Il détourna la tête et poussa la porte de la salle de bain. Il longea le couloir, la tête baissée, et ses cheveux arrangés au mieux pour cacher son visage. Il ne croisa personne, à cette heure-ci, tous les membres de l'équipage devaient être entrain de manger dans la salle commune. Il ne passa pas devant, mais entendait quelques voix lointaines discuter. Il arriva enfin à ce qui semblait être la cabine du capitaine, et frappa.

« -Entre. »

Il hésita une seconde, mis la main sur son visage et fini par franchir la lourde porte de bois. La pièce était lumineuse, spacieuse et claire. Hawkins leva les yeux de son livre.

« -Ah, tu ne vas pas rester toute la soirée comme ça, si ? »

Killer, surpris, s'arrêta un instant. Avalant sa salive, il fit lentement descendre sa main, dévoilant son visage pur malgré la cicatrice le barrant, équilibré par deux yeux bleus pâles et brillants, une frange blonde et épaisse tombant inégalement sur ceux-ci. Un silence se fit. Basil le regardait, n'affichant comme toujours aucune expression. L'autre finit par lancer, le rouge aux joues :

« -Heureux ?

-Oui. »

Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face de lui, puis ferma son livre. Killer cherchait du regard le sol, pour éviter celui de son hôte qui passait son temps à le dévisager. Ils attendirent de longues minutes sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce qu'un membre de l'équipage arrive avec les entrées et le couvert. Il les déposa, puis repartit aussitôt, chassé par d'un signe de la main de son capitaine.

Les plats se succédèrent, les deux hommes mangeaient calmement, en échangeant quelques mots parfois. Les desserts arrivèrent enfin.

« -Tu aimes le fondant ? »

Killer releva enfin la tête, pour lui répondre.

« -Oui. »

Pourtant le capitaine ne fit rien. Il avait les mains sur les cuillères pour servir, un sourire presque imperceptible animant sa bouche.

« -Tu me regarde, finalement. »

Il rabaissa aussitôt les yeux, encore plus gêné.

« -Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en toi. C'était un compliment. »

Posant les coudes sur la table, et ses deux mains sur ses joues rosées, Killer se mit à le fixer fermement, prenant un air agacé.

« -Bon, tu veux bien me le servir, ce fondant ? »

Basil fût épaté des progrès très rapides de son invité. Il laissa ses lèvres s'étirer un peu plus.

« -Bien sûr. »

OxOxO

« -Je peux dormir avec toi ?

-Tu ne veux pas de chambre à part ?

-Non, j'ai envie de dormir avec toi. »

Ils marchaient lentement. Basil soupira.

« -Je t'ai montré mon visage. »

_L'argument_. Il n'avait pas vraiment tort, d'un certain côté.

« -Et pourquoi ce soudain élan de sociabilité ? »

Killer tourna la tête. C'est vrai, il n'avait pas de raison vraiment valable à lui fournir. Il avait juste envie d'être près de lui. Il se sentait étrangement en sécurité en sa compagnie. Et puis, il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les femmes. Son hôte était de plus vraiment attirant.

« -Je sais pas, bafouilla-t-il. Je... J'aime pas beaucoup la solitude. J'ai l'habitude de dormir avec un pirate de mon équipage. »

Mensonge.

Basil le regarda, puis, machinalement, lui pris le bras.

« -Bon, c'est par là. »

C'était une chambre magnifique. Grande, avec un lit deux places spacieux et luxueux, un canapé crème et d'autres objets de tous genre, respectant le somptueux de la pièce. Killer resta presque hypnotisé. C'était si clair, si épuré... Alors que son navire était plutôt d'un genre lugubre et sombre.

« -Tu prends le canapé ? »

Il revint à la réalité.

« -Oh, euh... Oui, merci. »

Le capitaine retourna vers la porte.

« -Je vais prendre une douche, moi aussi. »

Et il partit. La grande horloge situé vers une table basse de verre indiquait minuit et quart. L'invité s'assit sur une chaise et attendit.

Quand Hawkins revint, il vit que Killer était endormi sur la chaise. Il se mit à côté et le regarda. Il avait la tête en arrière qui pendait dans le vide, un léger filet de bave à la bouche. Il était vraiment mignon. Il s'approcha de son visage et lui appuya sur la joue avec son doigt. Il se réveilla presque instantanément.

« -Que ?...

-Il faudrait aller te coucher. »

Il se releva, pris appui sur le dossier et se dirigea vers le canapé, à moitié endormi. Il se jeta sur celui-ci. Basil laissa échapper un petit sourire.

« -Bonne nuit, Killer.

-Moui... Toi aussi... »

L'hôte éteignit la lumière et se coucha, en boxer. Il n'avait pas l'habitude, normalement il se couchait en pyjama, mais là, c'était différent, c'est tout.

Killer, lui, ne cessait de se retourner sur le sofa. Il ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

Au bout de quelques longues minutes, pris d'un élan soudain, il se releva et dit assez fort :

« -Je veux pas dormir. »

Il était confus, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Il voulait encore profiter d'Hawkins, un peu plus cette fois. Il se leva complètement et se rapprocha du lit, où son ami attendait, angoissé, la suite des événements, et alluma la petite lampe sur la table de nuit. Les prédictions des cartes ne se trompaient jamais, après tout. Il retenait son souffle.

Killer s'était assis à côté de lui, sans le regarder. Il avait vraiment honte.

« -Je... Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Son cœur battait bien trop fort. Il se tourna lentement vers le capitaine qui faisait tout pour garder son calme. Puis, il se pencha vers son visage, hésitant quelque peu. Il fini par briser la barrière invisible qui les séparait, et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Basil. Il était trop appétissant, il n'avait pas pu résister. À sa grande surprise, sa victime ne se débattit pas. L'invité s'éloigna pourtant, plongeant ses beaux yeux bleus dans ceux de sa dite victime.

Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, profitant de cet instant magique où le temps se suspend pour laisser les sentiments s'emparer des amants. Seul le bruit de l'horloge continuait, mais ils ne l'entendaient plus. Ils étaient autre part. Les choses autour n'existaient plus.

« -Continue... »

L'écoutant, Killer décida cette fois d'intensifier l'échange, commençant par lui lécher le contour de ses lèvres. C'était bon. Puis, il glissa presque naturellement sa langue dans sa bouche, cherchant sa compagne. Son corps se posa contre celui de Basil. Le magnifique ballet dura quelques instants, mais ils durent s'arrêter, ils manquaient d'air. Ils suffoquaient, échangeant le peu d'air chaud qu'ils possédaient. La main de Killer passa sur le cou de l'autre, puis descendis, retraçant les formes musclées qui s'offraient à elle. Sous l'effet de surprise, Hawkins émit un léger gémissement, qui ressemblait à un murmure. L'invité chercha des doigts l'entre-jambe de son ami, qui commençait à durcir. Habilement, il fit glisser le boxer gris qui ne servait plus qu'à gêner ses intentions. Il prit le membre bien formé de l'homme dans sa paume et appuya doucement avec son pouce sur le bout. Basil commençait à perdre son calme légendaire, ses joues se teintaient lentement de rouge et il ressentit une chaleur pour l'instant légère lui taquiner le bas de ses reins. Killer frétillait d'impatience. Il avait vraiment envie de posséder ce beau blond... Il commença de lents vas-et-viens, pianotant sur le sexe de l'autre. Entendant les premières manifestations de plaisir, il accéléra ses mouvements. Cela dura quelques minutes, rythmé par l'horloge qui leur rappelait qu'ils ne rêvaient pas. Pourtant, tout cela avait l'allure d'une douce irréalité.

"-Ah… Hha…"

Les rôles étaient inversés, Killer devenait un magicien.

Basil agrippa comme il le pouvait le drap écarté plus tôt à côté de lui. Il glissa sa deuxième main sur le dos de son ami, planta ses ongles dans la chemise, et l'arracha à son propriétaire. Une manière de lui dire "vas-y, je t'attends, j'ai envie de toi".

Arrêtant ce qu'il était entrain de faire, Killer déboutonna rapidement son jean, il l'enleva, suivi par son boxer.

Cependant, il tremblait légèrement. Malgré toute l'envie qu'il éprouvait à l'égard du capitaine blond, il avait peur de lui faire mal, peur de blesser un homme si parfait, si délicat, si pur.

"-Je ne suis pas sûr de…"

Hawkins plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son partenaire. Une sorte de supplice.

Killer s'arrêta un instant, ne savant pas quoi faire.

"-Je… J'aimerais, pourtant…"

Il perdait peu à peu l'usage des mots.

"-Moi aussi j'aimerais."

La voix de Basil fit monter en lui une chaleur inconnue. Quelque chose d'incroyable, presque féérique.

Lentement, se baissa vers celui-ci et joignit ses lèvres aux siennes. Un baiser au goût sucré, doux. Leurs deux langues s'entremêlaient, se savouraient.

Dans la même action, Killer se rapprocha doucement de son amant.

Ils restèrent comme cela un moment, chacun attendant la suite.

Ils rompirent finalement le baiser, se collant un peu plus l'un contre l'autre.

"-Prêt ?"

L'interpellé lui répondis par un sourire calme.

Tout s'enchaîna si vite… Killer rapprocha son membre et brisa l'anneau de chair de son hôte d'un coup sec, qui cria sous l'effet. Hôte qui ne pût retenir la semence blanche coulant désormais entre les deux corps. Il détourna le regard, gêné. Le seme, pour le rassurer, lui lécha tendrement le cou. Il commença ses mouvements, lents et profonds, sans pour autant cesser de savourer la peau du beau capitaine. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela si bon. L'hôte était étroit, c'était vraiment délicieux.

Il donna un heurt plus puissant, qui fit gémir de douleur Hawkins. Il agrippa ses hanches pour aller un peu plus vite. Le plaisir que lui procurait le capitaine était inimaginable. Il se releva légèrement, ferma les yeux et pencha la tête en arrière, savourant chaque seconde, écoutant Basil étouffer son nom et sa respiration difficile. Il se rabaissa, attrapa ses cheveux lisses encore humides de la douche d'Hawkins, et accéléra encore. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient, se cherchaient. Il l'embrassa, mordant la lèvre inférieure de l'hôte. Les reins de Killer claquaient contre ses cuisses à chaque coup, L'uke commençait à vraiment aimer les sensations procurées, il vidait ses poumons en gémissant, mais il en voulait plus, même si il n'imaginait pas qu'il puisse y avoir plus agréable que ça. Son corps ne l'écoutait plus, ses yeux pleuraient seuls -de joie ou de douleur, il ne savait pas. Durement, il fourra sa main dans les mèches rebelles de l'autre blond. Blond qui le regardait, de ses deux yeux bleus luisants. Si la perfection avait un nom, ce serait bien "Killer". Hawkins lui sourit, respirant fortement.

"-A… Hha… Accélère…"

Écoutant la demande, le second augmenta instantanément la vitesse, la force aussi. Il cognait la prostate du capitaine à chaque battement qu'il donnait.

_Oui, ressentir plus de sensations était possible. _La réalité de la chose dépassait toutes les espérances de Basil. Tout son intérieur s'emplit de plaisir inconnu, si fort que le plus beau des rêves n'aurait même pas atteint un quart de ce qu'il éprouvait. C'était divin, non, mieux encore.

Killer, se sentant venir, donna le coup le plus puissant qu'il pouvait, et se libéra enfin. Sous l'ultime impact, le capitaine se cambra en arrière, laissant le liquide chaud l'envahir.

Le second se retira lentement, et s'affala sur son amant, à bout de souffle.

"-Merci. Merci pour tout, Basil."

Il ferma les yeux, Morphée s'empara enfin de son esprit…

OxOxO

"-KILLER ! OÙ EST MON ALCOOL, BORDEL ?! IL EN MANQUE !"

Et voilà, Kidd avait retrouvé son attitude "normale". L'interpellé soupira.

"-ET QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUTAIS SUR UN NAVIRE ENNEMI ?!"

Sous son masque, l'homme rougit. Non, il ne dirait rien à son capitaine.

"-Simple dépannage."

Kidd jeta un coup de pied dans un tonneau qui vola en éclats, se retourna en grommelant des insultes à peine compréhensibles. Wire se rapprocha du second.

"-On arrangera ça, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Ouai."

L'espèce de chauve-souris se mit à marcher en direction du roux. Killer s'apprêtait à les suivre, à contre cœur. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers le bateau d'Hawkins. Il put l'apercevoir, mélangeant inlassablement ses cartes violettes sur le pont. Il était vraiment beau, même de loin. Un mystérieux chat qui semblait tout droit sorti d'un conte de fée se tenait à côté de lui, regardant paisiblement le "massacreur".

OOOOO

_J'aime le mot "Destin". Après tout, on dit bien de certaines rencontres : "C'était le destin". Une simple rencontre peut complètement chambouler votre vie. Et ce genre de rencontres ne peut pas être une coïncidence. C'est définitivement dû… au destin. (…) Tout ce qui arrive dans ce monde a un sens. Parce que… je crois au destin !_

- Ringo Oginome, Mawaru Penguindrum

Bon, j'espère que cela vous aura plu. Les reviews sont les bienvenues :)

J'ai retrouvé le lien pivix de l'auteur ! - . ?id=2233786


End file.
